Lucifer
by dell'Artemisia
Summary: Terlalu banyak hal 'aneh dan gila' membuat presepsi Takeru Yamato akan ke'normal'an melenceng. Dan, oh, betapa Takeru seharusnya tau bahwa pengharapan akan belas kasih maupun rasa kemanusiaan seberapapun kecilnya terhadap rekan setingkatnya itu pasti tidak terkabul. Tapi artian kata 'normal' itu gimana sih?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Terlalu banyak hal gila yang terjadi dalam hidup membuat kata _aneh dan gila_ memiliki arti yang benar-benar berbeda. _Aneh dan gila_ adalah saat Otawara mengenakan celana dan Mizumachi mengenakan pakaian selama setidaknya 24 jam. _Aneh dan gila_ adaalah saat seluruh pemain Amefuto duduk dan berbicara dengan normal tanpa keributan selama setidaknya 10 menit. _Aneh dan gila_ adalah saat komandan iblis dari neraka melepas tahtanya. _Aneh dan gila_ adalah saat hidup berjalan normal.

Jadi, saat Takeru Yamato duduk di bangku penumpang di dalam sebuah pesawat bersama dengan sekitar 50 pemain Amefuto lainnya yang mulai adu jotos dan 20 cheerleader yang entah berasal dari mana, dipiloti oleh 'Komandan dari Neraka' menuju 'medan pertempuran', semua terasa _normal_.

X

 **dell'Artemisia's production, proudly present:**

" **Lucifer"**

 **an Eyeshield 21 fanfiction.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC!Character** **, slightly platonic male friendship, slow update**

 **Disclaimer: ...it went without saying, Eyeshield 21 didn't belong to me. This fict is made for the solemn purpose of didposing strange ideas in my mind.** **And to fangirling properly.**

X

' _American Football Youth World Cup'_ kembali diadakan di Amerika sekitar 2 bulan lagi. Hal tersebut disadari betul oleh segenap pemain Amefuto di Jepang. Masih lama. Semua orang mengira bahwa anggota tim yang bermain gak mengalami banyak perubahan, sama kayak tahun lalu dan masih ada seminggu sebelum mereka semua diseret untuk latihan di neraka. Tapi malaikat pembawa belas kasih Tuhan jelas ketakutan karena sebuah tawa yang mengerikan terdengar menggema bersamaan dengan wajah Sang Iblis tampak dengan seringaian besar diseluruh Jepang. Semua alat komunikasi di hack. _Overkill, yes,_ tapi sejak kapan Hiruma tau batasan? Dan dalam kegilaan itu perintah bahwa nama-nama yang disebut harus, HARUS, mengemasi keperluannya karena dalam 3 jam pesawat menuju Amerika akan lepas landas, dikeluarkan.

Oh, betapa Takeru seharusnya tau bahwa pengharapan akan belas kasih maupun rasa kemanusiaan seberapapun kecilnya terhadap rekan setingkatnya itu pasti tidak terkabul. Hal yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanya duduk, berusaha mencari kenyamanan dalam kacau-ributnya pesawat, atau lebih baik, tidur.

"Pocky?" suara Sena membangunkan Takeru yang setengah tertidur.

Jangan salah sangka, Takeru gak punya perasaan buruk terhadap si kecil yang mencuri 'jubah'nya sebagai Eyeshield 21, julukan yang benar-benar disukainya adalah 'The Emperor'. Dia justru bersyukur, karena tanggung jawab dan luka yang datang dari nama itu pergi dengan terampasnya julukan itu.

Tapi Takeru merupakan tipikal orang bergolongan AB pada umumnya yang mencintai tidurnya. Dan dengan terganggunya tidur tampannya, sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, kesadaran pikirannya tergangu. Stabilitas pikiran dan emosinya terganggu. Sulit untuk merasa baik-baik ketika setengah sadar. Hal terbaik yang diinginkannya sekarang adakah menguyah si kecil hidup-hidup, tidak peduli seberapa tidak berdosanya Sena.

 _Heck,_ siapa yang gak merasakan keinginan untuk mengunyah orang yang ada dihadapannya saat tidurnya terganggu?

Dengan kontrol penuh atas ekspresinya, Takeru menunjukan senyum 10.000 watt nya, merendam keinginannya untuk melakukan tindak kriminal kanibalisme, dan mengalihkan pikiran Sena yang anehnya cukup pengamat dari emosi yang masih bisa digali dari matanya. Dia gak berminat untuk menciptakan celah baginya untuk dioceh media press dan dijebloskan ke penjara, atau yang pasti dilibatkan dalam kekacauan dalam pesawat... _Oh_.

"...Takeru-san?" Sena menatapnya bingung.

Takeru memang gak memiliki minat dengan penjara, tapi Takeru benar-benar berminat dengan tawa yang berkelas. _Rencana siap untuk dieksekusi, kapten!_

"Tentu. _Thanks,_ Sena,"

Sena mengangguk kecil, menyodorkan sekotak penuh pocky.

Gak butuh jenius untuk tau bahwa pocky yang Sena tawarkan adalah pocky yang ada di tangannya, bukan yang mulai dimakan yang terselip di mulutnya. Tapi yang Takeru inginkan bukan pocky-nya, tapi keributkan yang akan naik 1 oktaf.

Takeru adalah laki-laki dewasa muda berorientasi seksual lurus, gak berbelok. Tapi hei, berpura-pura membelok dari norma adalah harga yang sepadan untuk sebuah lelucon besar.

Takeru menyelipkan jemarinya pada leher Sena, membawa mukanya dekat dengan muka Sena, menggigit ujung pocky yang keluar, dan mematahkannya tepat ditengah. Sena menatapnya dengan mata lebar, muka memerah dan mulut mangap-mangap, persis ikan koi di toko ikan.

" _Yum,_ coklat. Kesukaanku _. Thanks_ lagi, Sena," Takeru mengusap sisa coklat yang belepotan pada mulut Sena dengan jempolnya dan menjilat jemarinya bersih.

Beberapa jeritan girang melengking tinggi, sinar putih menyala bergantian bersama dengan puluhan suara 'clik' terdengar, membelah semua keributan yang sudah ada. Semua mata menatap mereka, dan muka Sena semakin merah sebelum pupil matanya naik dan menghilang, lalu pingsan.

Semesta mengheningkan cipta untuk sejenak.

"Sialan! Sena! Kalau kamu melenceng kenapa gak diomongin sih? Tau gitu dari dulu aku nyoba ngajak jalan!" sebuah teriakan terdengar, entah siapa pelakunya, lalu semua kembali kacau.

Orang-orang yang hidup dalam lingkungan sosial sadar persis bahwa semua hanya sebuah lelucon besar. Tapi yang polos dan masih bisa sedikit menggunakan otak? Oh, kebanyakan reaksi mereka persis seperti Sena, muka memerah sampai gak satupun pewarna mampu menyaingi. Yang lucunya adalah fakta bahwa beberapa dari mereka mengakui orientasi seksualnya secara tidak langsung dengan memaki penuh benci siapapun manusia yang berteriak tadi. Sementara yang IQ nya mendekati 50 yang tidak mengerti keadaan, memutuskan bahwa yang harus mereka lakukan adalah ikut mengacaukan keadaan.

Takeru tersenyum dengan pesona kesatrianya, sementara jauh di dalam dirinya tertawa berguling-guling. Oh Tuhan, semuanya benar-benar sepadan.

"Takeru," Taka bersuara di balik bukunya. "Aku tau kau bosan dan mengantuk. Dan sumpah aku juga bosan. Tapi bisa gak sih, kau menyimpan kesal itu buat dirimu sendiri? Gak perlu semua orang tau tempramenmu yang buruk. Ditambah lagi dengan ributnya makhluk-makhluk gak berotak ini membuatku sakit kepala. Jadi Tuhan tolong aku, sekali lagi kau naikin oktaf kekacauan disini, jangan harap aku membantu tugas semestermu," Matanya datar menatap bukunya, nada biacaranya tenang, tapi terdengar jelas ada emosi yang ditahan.

"Aku gak akan memimpikannya,"

"Aku gak peduli mimpimu, tolol. Yang kupedulikan kenyataan yang kau ciptakan,"

"Kalau gitu aku boleh mimpi dalam tidurku kalau aku tidur bareng kamu?"

Taka menutup mata, dan sebuah perempatan sempurna memunculkan dirinya samar pada dahinya.

"...gimana orang gila sejenis kau bisa dipuja kaum hawa sih? Pergi lemparkan dirimu dari tebing tertinggi ratusan kali dan tolong matilah,"

"Aw, kau cemburu,"

Sebelah alis Taka berkedut. Buku yang berada di tangannya ditutup dengan suara yang terdengar jelas. Ditariknya nafas panjang dan dihembuskannya perlahan sebagai usaha sia-sia untuk menahan keinginannya untuk mendaratkan bokem mentah tepat di muka teman gilanya.

Kali ini tawa cengengesan Takeru terdengar kecil. Oh, betapa Taka harus melihat ekspresi wajahnya sendiri saat ini...

 _Kontrol, kendalikan emosimu, kau sudah bukan remaja dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak, dia hanya bocah bergolongan daarah AB yang kurang tidur. Tarik nafas... keluarkan... yap, dia hanya bocah bergolongan darah AB yang kurang tidur..._

"Tenanglah, sayang. Yang kuimpikan cuma kamu."

 _Persetan!_

Urat sabar Taka yang terakhir putus. Sebelum Takeru sadar apa yang terjadi, Taka mendaratkan kepalan tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat di tengah-tengah mukanya. Seketika tubuhnya kembali lemas dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Hal terkhir yang Takeru sadari sebelum mengibarkan bendera putih pada permintaan tubuhnya untuk tidur adalah sakit yang mulai terasa di wajahnya.

Mungkin dia harus berhenti menggoda kawannya. (Tapi, hei, itu menyenangkan)

Mungkin dia harus mempelajari batasan lelucon lucu dan _sicko._

Mungkin dia harus berhenti merasa _cranky_ saat bangun tidur.

Atau lebih baik, mungkin dia harus mengeliuarkan tiap tetes darah AB dalam tubuhnya dan menggantinya dengan golongan A.

Oh, lupakan, itu mustahil. Lebih baik dia memperbaiki (atau menutupi status) kesehatan mentalnya agar tidak berkesan berkepribadian ganda... seandainya dia bisa. Bayangkan kalau dia bisa menutupinya, kegilaan apalagi yang bisa dia ciptakan?

X

"Koreksi kesalahanku karena aku yakin aku salah dengar. Jadi ketika aku di pesawat, setengah mengantuk, aku melakukan sesuatu yang menciptakan celah ancaman dari Hiruma, membangunkan salah satu fantasi terliar perempuan hinngga mereka menjerit girang, membuat beberapa orang mengakui dirinya homo dan menyebutmu sayang?"

Pesawat telah mendarat, entah bagaimana iblis itu mendapatkan info lajur kosong di bandara Ameika. Semua pemain dan cheerleader kini duduk didalam bus yang disewa dan dikemudiakan oleh Hiruma.. lagi.

Takeru menatap Taka dengan muka linglung bagai anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Tapi Taka hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Wow, banyak hal baik yang kulakukan yang kulupakan... Maaf, aku gak maksud,"

Takeru memancarkan senyum 10.000 watt nya.

Taka mungkin akan memercayai apa yang Takeru katakan dan bahkan berkata bahwa Takeru bahkan gak sadar, jadi gak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. _Nyaris percaya._ Kalau saja apa yang Takeru katakan sebelumnya menjadi indikator bahwa Takeru sepenuhnya mengingat dan menikmati apa yang dia lakukan selama di pesawat.

Jika suatu saat _American Football Monthly_ megeluarkan artikel berjudul **'HOT! Honjou Taka membotakkan kepalanya, kemanakah rambut panjang penyaing-modelnya? Mungkinkah dia kini beralih jalan menjadi biksu?'** , maka mau bisa menyalahkannya sepenuhnya pada Takeru. Kelakuan sahabatnya sering memberikannya dorongan untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dan dengan kambuhnya penyakit perubahan cepat emosi Takeru seperti ini, ada kemungkinan kepala berita absurd itu akan menjadi nyata dalam waktu dekat.

"Untuk orang yang 'lupa', kau jelas memiliki daya analisa yang baik. Yang kukatakan hanya 'kau bermain pocky dengan Sena dan kau menyebutku sayang'. Jadi, _O-Great-Emperor_ , tolong beri tau hamba hina ini, darimana kau tau ada orang-orang yang mengakui dirinya 'homo', seperti yang kau ucapkan secara vulgar sebelumnya? Sementara kau tau sendiri kalau kawan sehobi kita berorientasi seksual berbeda, kita mungkin sudah melihat puluhan adegan bibir-dengan-bibir di loker ganti baju," sarkasme menetes dari perkataan Taka yang datar.

Dingin bertemu dengan sinar matahari. Taka mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya dan menatap Takeru. Mereka saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama. Dan ekspresi muka masing-masing orang tidak berubah. Keduanya sama-sama tak bergeming bahkan saat beberapa orang melambaikan tangan, menjentikkan jari dan membuat beberapa gestur tangan kurang ajar di depan mata mereka.

Taka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan senyum Takeru berubah menyerupai cengiran. Jika kau orang luar dan gak mengenal mereka, kau mungkin akan salah sangka dan mengira mereka sebagai kakak ipar memarahi adik iparnya.

"Aku gak bisa gak melakukannya, godaan untuk iseng terlalu kuat untuk dilawan,"

"Aku gak bisa gak melakukannya, _kau terlalu menyebalkan_ ,"

Takeru tertawa. Lalu dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menirukan logat seorang pencuri lukisan terkenal yang _playboy-flamboyan._

"Oh? Menyebalkan mungkin, tapi kita masih beteman baik kan?"

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa yang tahan menyebalkannya kamu? Aku berteman denganmu karena kasian pada orang lain. Bukan, lebih baik. Kalau bukan aku, siapa yang mau menemanimu?" jawab Taka, tidak terbawa permainan perkataan _bromance_ Takeru.

"Auch! Hei, kata-katamu tajam dan menorehkan luka, tau?"

"Memang seharusnya begitu,"

"Jabrik! Berhenti berhomo-ria dengan Model Shampo dan ganti gue nyetir! Lo harusnya tau jalan pulang kan?" Entah sejak kapan bus yang mereka tumpangi menepi dan Hiruma berdiri di depan bangkunya. Dan di sanalah dia, berdiri dengan segala aura horor lengkap dengan senapan di tangan siap untuk ditembakkan.

Takeru menelengkan kepala. "Sori?"

"Lo tau jalan pulang kan?"

Takeru menampilkan senyum 10.000 watt nya. "Kalau yang kamu maksud dengan 'pulang' adalah pergi ke Jepang, aku gak tau. Dan lagi aku gak punya surat izin mengemudi bus, atau surat izin memiloti pesawat,"

"BEGO!" Hiruma menembakkan senapannya beberapa kali ke udara, menciptakan lubang-lubang kecil di atap. Refleks Takeru menutup kupingnya. Bukannya takut, tapi tak peduli seberapa sering Hiruma menembakkan senapannya, suaranya masih tetap mengaggu. Dari sudut matanya dia melirik Taka, yang menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ dan matanya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. _Dasar gak solider!_

"Ngapain jauh-jauh ke Amrik cuma buat nyuruh lo jadi pilot pulang ke Jepang? Buat makhluk berotak, lo bener-bener bego!"

Takeru mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Notre Dame! Lo tau jalan ke Notre Dame kan? Gantiin gue nyetir!"

Takeru bersumpah dia mendengar suara petir menggelegar di belakangnya. (Dia mencurigai kuat Kotaro sebagai pelakunya. Bagaimanapun dia pernah satu tim dengan Akaba. Kalaupun selera musiknya tidak berubah, gaya bicaranya gak berubah, koleksi lagu atau sound effectnya PASTI berubah) Topeng tersenyum yang Takeru kenakan remuk berkeping-keping. _Itu_ adalah hal yang nyaris tak terduga—coret, _itu_ adalah hal yang mustahil diduga. Tapi ini bukan waktu _shock._ Jadi dengan cepat dia punguti kepingan topengnya dan kembali memasangnya rapi.

Takeriu tersenyum. "Aku gak tau jalan ke Notre Dame dari sini, Hiruma. Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku gak punya surat izin mengemudi bus. Jadi aku gak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu,"

"Biar kutegaskan. Ini perintah, bukan permintaan. Persetan dengan surat izin, gue tau lo pernah ikut balapan liar sampe Ikebukuro. Lo tau cara kerja teknologi bernama GPS, kan? Gantiin gue nyetir!"

Takeru menatap Hiruma dengan ekspresi muka tak terbaca.

"Kalau gitu gak harus aku, kan? Kenapa gak suruh Agon aja?"

"Lo mau mati muda?"

Takeru baru mau bertanya apa hubungan pertanyaan retoris Hiruma dengan pertanyaannya saat fakta bahwa Agon nyetir lebih ugal-ugalan dari supir bus antar kota datang menabrak pikirannya. Dan Takeru gak bias gak setuju dengan pertanyaaan retoris Hiruma. _Point noted._

Takeru menatap Hiruma, berusaha mencari celah yang dia bias debat, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat tangan dan menghela nafas.

"Dari awal aku gak punya pilihan, ya?"

"Lo baru nyadar? Minggir dan nyetir sono!"

Takeru bangun dan beranjak menuju bangku pengemudi.

Hiruma menatap punggung Takeru yang berjalan menjauh sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Taka. "Lo juga. Gak usah pake pura-pura _budeg_ deh. Gue tau lo denger. Jadi navigator dan bantuin si Jabrik gih. Dan suruh Manajer sialan itu ke sini, perintah iblis,"

Taka menghela nafas, menutup bukunya dan menatap Hiruma. Menatap seringaiannya. Sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menepuki kakinya.

"Anggap kau berhutang padaku. Karena, berbeda dengan kepercayaan umum bahwa kau rengkarnasi Lucifer, aku percaya kau masih manusia. Manusia yang sedang sangat membutuhkan tidur,"

"Sok bijak lo, Model Shampo. _Pala_ lo botak baru deh bakal berhenti,"

Taka memberi senyum kecut dan mengangkat bahunya secara anggun. "Kalau aku botak, alasan utamanya pasti kepribadian mengerikan Yamato,"

Dan dengan itu Taka beranjak ke bangku pengemudi.

Hiruma tertawa keras, menebar terror pada pemain Amefuto yang masih setengah waras.

"Rengkarnasi Lucifer ya… Kekekeh, gak buruk…"

X

"Hiruma-kun! Kalau butuh tidur kenapa gak bilang aja butuh!? Gak perlu nembak-nembak atap bus kan? Yang bayar biaya ganti rugi siapa!" omel Mamori yang kini bersidekap di depan Hiruma. "Itu juga ngapin nyuruh-nyuruh jadi ganti navigator. Navigator kan gak perlu ganti-ganti!"

Hiruma hanya menatap bosan, lalu memberi gestur mendekat dan duduk di bangku yang semula diduduki Taka. Mamori menatapnya keras, tidak bergeming. Dan Hiruma hanya mengulangi gestur yang sama.

"Navigator emang gak perlu ganti-ganti. Tapi gue gak punya minat tidur di sebelah cowo,"

"Hah?"

Mamori menatap Hiruma skeptis sebelum duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki Taka.

Hiruma menyeringai, menggeser tubuhnya hingga menghadap jalan bus, sebelum merebahkan dirinya ke paha Mamori.

Mamori mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Kaki Hiruma menjulur keluar dan kepalanya berbantal paha Mamori. "Yep, bantal terbaik di dunia… Bangunin gue pas udah nyampe," Hiruma menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, dan Mamori yakin iblis itu tertidur.

Mamori terseyum kecil. Perlahan dia turunkan punggung tangan yang menutup mata Hiruma ke atas dada Hiruma. Dan sebagai gantinya sebuah handuk hangat digunakan untuk mengompres mata Hiruma. Tanpa sadar jemari Mamori melarikan diri diantara rambut Hiruma yang di cat _blonde_ , memilinnya sejenak, lalu mengelusnya pelan.

Hiruma memang sering memainkan tokoh antagonis, tapi Mamori sering merasa bahwa hal itu dilakukannya untuk menutupi bagian dirinya yang dibiarkannya tetap kanak-kanak. Seperti bagian dirinya tidak suka dikenal orang, bagian dirinya yang egois, dan bagian dirinya yang terus berusaha selama kemungkinan menang bukan 0%. Jadi, disaat mereka berdua dan semua dinding itu runtuh seperti ini… Mamori tidak bisa tidak merasa tersanjung.

Perlahan Mamori menempelkan kepalanya ke jendela bus. Menatap jalanan yang terlewat dan bayang-bayang pohon yang sedikit dijumpai. Perlahan matanya tertutup dan Mamori membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih kontol.

' _Ada neraka yang menunggu di Notre Dame. Lebih baik beristirahat selagi sempat,'_ adalah dasar pikiran tindakan Hiruma dan Mamori.

X

 **Hei! Ini Artemisia.. _yeah, I know._ Berapa kali sih, aku _delete_ cerita dan ganti nama akun? _But, those things aside. Hope you'll enjoy this one._ Aku bakal update random. Gak bisa janji kapan. Karena... sekarang aku kelas 12 dan dalam jalan menghadapi UN dan ujian masuk PTN! Yay! (plis, ini sarkasme)**

 **Oh ya, buat yang bingung, 'mana OC nya?', OC bakal ada nanti... dan... buat yang nyaris muntah karena kadar homo... oh, kalian gak tau apa-apa. Ini normal, sayang! Temen-temen ku di sekolah... ugh. (Aku menyukai yaoi karena CERITANYA lebih MENYENTUH! Bukan karena homonya!) Aku bahkan nyaris bersumpah dengan kakak kelasku kalau nyaris semua cowo di sekolah SEENGGAKNYA SETENGAH HOMO!**

 **UGH. *bergidik***

 ** _Anyway,_ kalau ada _typo,_ entah itu salah ketik atau salah penggunaan tanda baca, tolong bilang ya~ Kripik dan sambel, _please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**dell'Artemisia's production proudly present:**

 **"Lucifer"**

 **an Eyeshield 21 fanfiction.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC!Character, slightly platonic male friendship, slow update, changing POV**

 **Disclaimer: ...you know it folks, its a common knowledge, Eyeshield 21 didn't belong to me, and never will... this fict is a way for me to fangirling.**

* * *

Oksigen telah mati —tidak ada untaian kata lain yang bisa menjelaskan kondisi pekatnya udara ruangan tersebut selain kalimat itu. Kami, kedua pelaku pembunuhan itu, tidak mengelak maupun memberikan konfirmasi atas tindak yang kami lakukan yang tidak diketahui maupun dituduhkan orang-orang. Pekat udara itu hanya terasa di dalam kamar tidur _dia_ , partnerku dalam pembunuhan ini, dan tidak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun kecuali kami, maka apakah pembunuhan atas oksigen ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai tindak kriminal?

Jendela ruangan itu dibuka, CPR, sebentuk usaha menyedihkan dalam mengembalikan hembusan nafas dan nyawa pada oksigen. Sia-sia. Tanpa arti. Karena meskipun angin hidup dan bergerak masuk membawa nyawa segar tanpa polusi dari kota yang akhirnya terlelap, suara pemantik terdengar, dan untaian asap menguap dan lenyap terlarut dengannya.

Nyawa oksigen menjadi hal yang kurang berarti saat aku menghirup aromanya, tembakau murni tanpa penambah aroma maupun rasa.

Aku hampir bisa merasakannya lagi, pahitnya nikotin dalam manisnya tembakau, rasa yang kurasakan entah berapa jam yang lalu di bibirnya, di jemari nya; menghirup aromanya di helaian rambutnya saat aku menenggelamkan diri di lehernya, bersama dengan segar lembut aroma shampo, dan di kulitnya saat aku mengigit bagian dalam pahanya, bersama dengan aroma sabun dan losion dan _dia_. Bukan manisnya parfum atau elegan pewangi pahaian atau pewangi ruangan atau alkohol; hanya aroma dia dan produk perawatannya dan hasil pembakaran tembakau dan pewangi ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya oksigen mati karena aroma nya tercampur dengan aroma badanku dan keringat dan hormon —terlalu intens dengan cepat untuk waktu yang lama hingga gaada yang tau mana aromanya, mana aromaku, pekat tercampur karena adrenalin dan menjadi aroma yang sangat kentara, aroma yang hanya kau hirup selepas _aktivitas itu_.

 _Sebuah pembunuhan terhadap oksigen, dengan kami sebagai pembunuhnya, tapi pembunuhan ini bukanlah sebuah tindak kriminal._

Diantara gelapnya malam tanpa bulan, sinar lampu jalanan yang menyusup masuk dari jendela, sayup _cicadas_ dan asap rokok, dia, dalam renda dan hitam bra dan celana dalam, terlihat seperti dewi yang turun dari Olympus karena terlalu muak dengan kebodohan para dewa. Badannya bersender pada jendela kaca itu dan wajahnya menatap keluar; mungkin dia sedang menontoni kebodohan para dewa.

Satu hembusan panjang lain dari bibirnya, dan kali ini ke dalam ruangan, menambah pekat udara dan aku hampir bisa melihatnya menendang kepala mayat oksigen yang tidak bergeming setelah usaha CPR setengah hati itu. _Hampir_. Dan kemudian matanya melirik ke arahku _. Toxic green_.

 _Beri aku racun dengan warna yang persis sama dengan warna mata itu dan aku rela mati._

"Gue ga masang pemanas air; lu bebas menggunakan kamar mandi, tapi ya gituh."

Untaian kata pertama yang dia ucapkan malam itu tanpa nada inplisit, atau gestur profokatif, atau pandangan yang mengajak. Tapi antara lirikan matanya, bahunya yang terekspos dari posisi itu, pakaian dalam yang dia kenakan, dan aroma tembakau yang meminta dan memaksa, satu-satunya hal yang kini terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah bahwa aku ingin merasakan pahit manis itu lagi. Oh, siapa yang aku coba kelabui, untuk apa satu kebohongan bodoh setelah pengakuan pembunuhan itu; aku lebih menginginkan rasa _dia_ dibandingkan tembakau.

"Ga masalah," ucapku. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku dari sudut matanya, "hm…" gumamnya, lalu dia kembali menatap keluar.

Jadi aku berdiri, menghempaskan diriku disebelahnya, merasakan bahuku bersentuhan dengannya, mengambil sebatang dari bungkusan rokoknya, dan tanpa berkata apapun aku memalingkan wajah dia lalu menyalakan batang itu dari ujung rokoknya _. Sebuah alasan untuk mendekat dan merasakan nafasnya di permukaan kulitku lagi._

 _Ya, karena nafasnya lebih membuatku merasa hidup dibandingkan dengan oksigen._

 _Oh, manis._

 _Ah…. pahitnya baru terasa saat batangan itu habis terbakar._

 _Bukan rasa dia, tapi setidaknya aku merasakan keberadaan dia di sebelahku._

Aku menghembuskan asap pembakaran itu perlahan. "Ini cukup, aku di sini sampai kereta pertama beroprasi."

Dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada jalanan kota yang sepi atau menghembuskan nafas kesal, dia bahkan tidak mempertanyakan jarak badan yang nyaris tidak ada. Dia hanya menatapku tepat di wajah, pada batang nikotin yang baru terbakar dari batangannya dan tertawa dalam hembusan nafas ironi.

 _Oksigen telah mati, dan aku mendekatkan diri dengan sumber karbondioksida… tapi ini DIA._

"Atlet ngerokok."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bukan pilihanku."

Bukan bagian rokoknya, aku berbicara tentang kata lain dalam prasa kalimatnya. Dari binar matanya yang menahan tawa, aku tau dia tau apa yang aku bicarakan sekalipun mulutnya lurus tertutup rapat. Dia menghirup batangan itu lagi dalam satu tarikan nafas lamban, aku pun melakukan yang sama, dan kami menghembuskannya perlahan secara bersamaan kedalam ruangan itu. Asapnya melambung dalam satu garis tipis, mengambang sesaat, lalu terlarut di udara.

"LINE atau WhatsUp?"

"Instagram. Lu jadul banget, angkatan berapa si?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya halus dengan senyuman kecil dan kembali menatap keluar, kali ini menghembuskan asapnya keluar.

"'SHOK, dua mayat dengan pakaian tidak lengkap, ternyata…' atau 'Tolong sebarkan! Peringatkan keluarga dan kerabat akan bahaya hubungan bebas. Tadi pagi baru ditemukan…'. Aku gak hafal bahasa lambe turah."

Dia tersedak, lalu tertawa keras.

 _Ralat, racuni aku dalam putaran rekaman tawanya, dan aku dapat mati bahagia._

Aku mengangkat tanganku, atas dasar kebutuhan menutup garis bibirku yang mengembang dan keinginan untuk merasakan _dia_ lagi melalui nikotin dalam balutan manisnya tembakau itu lagi, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa jemariku tidak dapat merasakan batangan itu lagi.

Tapi bibirku merasakan pahit manisnhya batang gulungan kecil itu… dengan tekstur yang berbeda, lebih lembut dan lebih lembab. Pandanganku terblokir dan aku gak bisa mengamati ruangan dia, nafasku terikat dan satu hangat suhu yang kukenali menjadi beban diatas pangkuanku…

 _Bukan rokok, ini dia_.

Dia duduk diatas pangkuanku, kedua kakinya menghampit pinggulku dan jemarinya menyusup di antara helaian rambutku, berlarian di bahuku, merasakan punggungku, merasakan garis tanganku…. entah sihir apa yang dia gunakan tapi aku yakin tangannnya bertambah. Aku merengkuhnya lebih dekat, suatu usaha dalam kemustahilan karena tubuhnya menempel rata denganku. Dunia berputar dan aku hanya dapat berpikir 'dia, dia, dia', lalu merasakan punggungku menempel pada lantai, rata dengan bumi, oh dia mendorongku. Dan selama itu bibirnya gak pernah lepas dari bibirku. Oksigen dalam paru-paruku menipis dan terpenuhi dia dan tembakau, dan judul artikel bodoh itu mungkin akan benar-benar beredar di internet kalau oksigen dalam diriku mati. Tapi sejauh yang aku tau, aku akan mati pada akhirnya dan ini bukan jalan yang buruk. Lalu dia melepas bibirnya, aku nyaris merengek, sebelum aku merasakan bibirnya turun mengecup rahang dan garis leherku.

" _You know you only need to ask, might as well_. Ga perlu basa-basi omongan kecil kayak gini." Gumamnya antara desah nafas dan kecupan pada bahuku.

 _Terlalu fasih dalam membaca orang, atau aku yang terlalu mudah untuk dibaca? Keduanya yerdengar sangat baik dan sangat buruk pada saat yang sama._

"Kalau aku minta, kamu gak akan kayak gini."

Dia melepaskan dirinya dari garis leherku dan menatap mataku, _Oh Tuhan, matanya.._ posisi dia kini tidak menempel padaku saat itu. _Terlalu jauh,_ dan aku menariknya lagi. Tapi tangannya menahan dirinya, dan aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, bertanya tanpa suara.

"Gua yang ngambil alih kali ini."

"Ok."

 _Kalaupun aku yang menjadi korbannya, dan bukan rekan dalam pembunuhannya kali ini…. ini bukan cara terburuk untuk pergi_.

* * *

 **...hi folks, I'M ALIVE :D**

 **ini udah... 3 tahun? HEHE**

 **/kabursebelumdihajar**

 **lots happening, UN ku udh lewat tahun 2016 kemaren... masuk univ.. sebutlah PTN Y dan harusnya aku tingkat 2 kan sekarang...**

 **TAPI ENGGAK, HAHA. Orang gila yang kalian kenal sebagai Artemisia ini memutuskan untuk nekat dan ngambil tes lagi... dan masuk PTN X yg awalnya dia mau masukin. Dan aku gak resign dari yang pertama, so... ya, gila dan maruk dan nekat padahal IP pas-pas an di keduanya. HAHA.**

 **Aku ga janji upload kapan... karena ini juga sebenernya sebuah cara kabur dari tugas yang belum dikerjain... jangan tiru. ini bukan anjuran untuk kabur dari tugas, sungguh, jangan tiru aku. Aku usahain upload lagi... kemungkinan kalau udh riweuh porto di akhir-akhir, alias aku butuh jalan kabur lagi.**

 **Oh, iya, ratingnya berubah ya bosqu... karakternya juga aku cantumin yang lain juga.**

 **Kripik dan sambel, please?**


End file.
